Snow
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Fluff and fluff and more fluff- Haru, Yuki and yes…snow.


Title: Snow  
Author: Celeste  
Feedback: (Yes!) keviesprincess@netscape.net  
Rating: PG-13 for the shounen-ai cuddles   
Pairings: Haru/Yuki   
Summary: Fluff and fluff and more fluff- Haru, Yuki and yes…snow.   
Spoilers: Not that I know of, really.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my sad, vapidly idiotic situation. As far as I know, anyway… *sweatdrop*  
Dedication: I'm refraining, because this fic is just…silly.   
A/N: Yeah, I needed fluff. I just finished reading a REALLY depressing Weiss Kreuz fic (it was great!) and I needed something to counterbalance it, I guess. I'm not really so good at any sort of fluff, so this is so OOC it kind of made me feel like I'd had a sugar overdose and my stomach was rebelling. You know the feeling. :P  
Distribution: I don't think anyone really wants this. It's really that bad. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Yuki looked dubiously at his companion. "No." 

"Why not?" 

"I don't like the snow," the mouse responded automatically, eyeing their other companions, who were frolicking unselfconsciously in the mounds of white that had piled up everywhere over the course of the night's furious storm. 

He watched Momiji bound past, the little rabbit disappearing up to his neck every time he sunk into the thick powder before magically reappearing with a mighty bunny leap. His laughter was high and melodic, his nose and ears red with mirth and the chill of the early morning December air. 

Somewhere in the background, Kyou shouted indignantly as he was undoubtedly, creamed from behind with one of Uotani's well-aimed snowballs. Moments later, his vulgar shouts became muffled as he was undoubtedly, shoved face first into the snow by one of Uotani's well-placed fists. 

In the back of his mind, Yuki let himself laugh a little at the cat's misfortune. 

"You don't like the snow?" 

The question stirred Yuki's thoughts back into the present, and he blinked a little bit, withdrawing his hand from the ox's. "I don't like the snow," he repeated in affirmation. 

Haru put his abandoned hand into his pocket to stave the chill, knowing that the mouse wouldn't see fit to warm it in his any longer. At least for now. "Yuki…doesn't like snow," he murmured, thoughtful. 

"It's…cold," the older boy moved to explain a bit lamely, ignoring the blatant ironies within his companion's statement. 

"I think it's nice," Haru responded, looking out over the grounds and smiling warmly. "It's one of my favorite things. It's nice." 

Yuki wanted to respond that Haru thought everything was nice. At least when he was like this. 

When he was Black, he thought a lot of everything was rather sexy. 

Yuki sweatdropped a little at the thought.

"It's nice to look at, maybe," Yuki conceded. "It's nice when it's still perfect, right after it falls and before anyone can step in it and ruin it. It's nice to look at, just covering everything like that. It's pretty."

"It is pretty," Haru agreed. "But it's nice too. It's nice even after people have played in it and it's not even anymore."

"It's not as pretty."

"No, I guess not. But it's nicer."

Yuki made a cup with his hands and blew into them to warm his fingers a little. "What does that mean?" he asked, voice distorted slightly by his palms. 

"It's nicer that people used it for something. They had fun in the snow. Children build snowmen and people make angels. I think that's nice. It's part of why I love the snow."

Yuki couldn't disagree. It was nice, the picture that Haru painted in his head. 

"If it just stays like it is when it first falls and no one plays in it, it would stay pretty. But that's it, I think. It's nice that people have fun with it." 

Yuki frowned again. "I'm still not making a snow angel with you."

Haru pulled his hand out of his pocket and entwined his fingers with Yuki's. 

Before the mouse could protest, the younger boy pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Yuki and resting his chin on his shoulder. "That's okay." 

The protest died on Yuki's lips and he felt his cheeks pink slightly, wondering what sorts of reactions their embrace would elicit from the others present. 

But Tohru was too busy learning how to properly stalk and attack a target with a snowball from Kyou while Uotani stood off to the side making snide remarks about how the cat perhaps wasn't the best tutor for that sort of thing. Hana stood behind the blonde serenely, feasting on Kyou's deliciously angry waves while Momiji continued hopping around, laughing joyfully every time he was swallowed by a snowdrift twice his height and calling out to Tohru to watch him do it again. 

They all looked like they were having so much fun. 

Guiltily, Yuki stole a look back at Haru, who was also watching their friends, his chin still perched on the mouse's shoulder and his breath coming in little puffs that tickled the side of Yuki's throat. "Haru, you don't have to stay here with me. You could go play in the snow with everyone else if you wanted."

Haru smiled sweetly and turned his head just so to kiss Yuki's flushed cheek. "It's all right."

"Why did you want to make snow angels anyway?"

"It's not important," Haru responded simply, lips lingering feather-light on the skin of Yuki's jaw. 

"Why isn't it?"

"I was just being a little greedy," the ox admitted. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's enough to be given something pretty without asking it to be something else," Haru mused in response. "It's important to let it be what it is before anything. For a second, I guess I just wanted the snow to be something else too." 

Yuki shivered a little, and Haru's arms tightened around him to stave off the chill. "Pretty…and nice?"

"Aa."

"That's not greedy. Maybe a little bit too optimistic if anything," he admitted, leaning backwards just a little bit. 

"Was it?"

"Maybe a little." 

Yuki maneuvered out of Haru's embrace after a second, turning to look at the ox. "But then again, maybe not," he offered, leaning down to pick up some snow in his hands.

Haru watched him quizzically for a moment.

That is, watched him until he was pelted in the face with a snowball. 

Wiping at his eyes, the ox smiled. "Yuki?"

Yuki hopped backwards a bit, hands behind his back contritely. "I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice, was it?" the mouse asked innocently, though laughter danced merrily across the pools of his eyes.

"It was," Haru replied, gathering snow in his own hands. "It was the nicest thing I've ever seen," he announced before smiling broadly and moving after Yuki, who yelped and took off across the field, crunching freshly fallen snow underfoot as he ran to evade, laughing sweetly the entire time.

Haru gave chase, snowball in hand, and mused that the snow would always be one of his favorite things.

Because it was pretty.

And nice.

**END**


End file.
